Things Are Going to be Brilliant!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: set after JE:  the doctor has left Rose and his double on the other universe. What adventures lie instore for them?  Shortish Beginnig Story for my new series. Rated T to be safe  I'm bad with ratings  Please R&R!


**A/N: this is a challenge that I found on the TARDIS and thought I should give it a go. It's basically what happened to Rose after the Doctor left her with 10.5. I apologize if it isn't very good. And I will hopefully soon update both Recovering Precious Memories and Race Against Time, I am already writing chapter 5 of RAT, but it might be a little while before it's up.**

**Anyway hope you like this. Please be kind and leave a review on your way out. I will be very happy indeed. **

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

><p>He's gone! I can't believe he's left me here. After all we've been through, after everything we did together. I feel tears run down my face as I remember the good times, when we were travelling the universe saving planet after planet. But that's all gone now; I will never see him again. I'm all alone. No I'm not alone; the Doctor let his double stay here with me. I look to see where he's gone. He's over by mum; they are both looking at the sky. They're probably waiting for dad to come with his helicopter so we can all go back to London. Maybe I don't want to go back to the city. Maybe I want to stay here.<p>

What the hell am I thinking; I don't want to stay here. This place was the place I said goodbye to the Doctor both times. I need to get away from here. This place has too many bad memories. So I soon find myself walking slowly towards the Doctor and mum.

"Rose, are you all right?" The Doctor asks me. I look at him as if to say, 'why did you ask me that? I'm clearly not all right!' but I nod anyway. He puts his arm around me. It feels so right, but yet it feels so wrong. I shiver. The cold is really starting to get to me. The Doctor looks at me.

"You cold, Rose?" He asks.

"No, I'm f-fine." I say back. My teeth then start to chatter and the Doctor continues to stare at me.

"Your cold, Rose. Here put this around you." I look at him and the Doctor starts to unbutton his suit jacket, but he's only got a T-shirt underneath. I can't let him get cold.

"It's OK, Doctor. I don't want you to get cold." I say but he shakes his head.

"Rose, honestly I'll be fine." He hands me his jacket but I shake my head. I know that if I take it, he'll start to get cold and I don't want that to happen.

"Rose, just take it. I'll be fine promise." I take his jacket and say thank you. I then wrap it around my shoulders and I instantly feel warmer. I look at the Doctor to see if he is all right all he's now the one who's going to feel the cold more than me or mum, thank fully he looks OK. I just really hope he doesn't get cold.

We are waiting for another couple of hours. The Doctor is almost blue. I did offer to give him his jacket back, but he said I needed it more than him. God I thought I was the stubborn one! Finally after hours of waiting in the cold, my dad finally lands the helicopter and we all get in.

Inside is warm and I now feel more relaxed. I sit down and put on my headphones. The Doctor then sits next to me and my mother sits on the seat behind. They both put on their headphones and then my dad starts to speak.

"So, you guys all right?" He asks. I nod even though he can't see me. Luckily my mum speaks so I don't have to.

"Yeah, we're all right Pete. A bit cold, but then what would you expect standing on a beach in Norway for hours on end." Mum says.

"How come you landed up back there and not in London?" Dad asks. This time the Doctor speaks to him.

"Well, y'see it was the Doctor's fault. He brought us back to this world but he landed us on that beach." The Doctor told him.

"Hold on, aren't you the Doctor?" Pete asked. I look at the Doctor sitting next to me. He sighs then answers.

"I am the Doctor technically, but I'm human. It's a bit complicated. I was created when Donna- another one of the Doctor's companions- touched the Doctor's hand- please don't ask- and so I was created." The Doctor told him. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I am so tired; the last few days have been a lot of hard work. Trying to get back to the Doctor, defeating the Daleks, et cetera. I'm completely worn out! I feel the Doctor's arm wrap around my shoulders. I snuggle closer to him. I hope he doesn't mind me doing so, but I just want to go to sleep so I don't really care what he thinks.

"OK, so you going to be staying with us, then?" Pete asks.

"I think I will be. I don't really fancy living on a world I don't know, without Rose being there." The Doctor tells him. I smile but do not open my eyes. I hear my dad say something but I can't work out what he said. I feel myself falling asleep, but before I'm completely out I feel the Doctor place a kiss to head and then I fall asleep.

I wake up what feels to be only a few minutes later, but is in fact a few hours. I look around outside. We're in London. Home. I look at the Doctor and he looks at me.

"You OK, Rose?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good. So what d'you want to do now we've landed?" The Doctor asks.

"I dunno, get some more sleep I'm knackered." I tell him with a yawn.

"But you've just had a few hours of sleep. Surely you can't still be tired." The Doctor whines. He hates it when he's alone without me, I remember him telling me that once when we were in the TARDIS. The thought of the TARDIS makes me feel sad and it makes me remember that that is never going to happen again. I will never be able to travel in the TARDIS with the Doctor again. Hold on a minute, didn't the Doctor give me and my Doctor a chunk of the TARDIS so we could still travel? Yes he did. Now I know what I want to do. I want to start growing the TARDIS! The sooner we start growing it, the sooner we can get back out in there.

"I've got an idea then," I start.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we start growing the TARDIS?" I suggest.

"Rose that's a fantastic idea, but depending on the time of day, maybe we should wait until tomorrow." The Doctor says. I turn round so I can see my mum.

"Mum what's the time?" I ask. Mum looks at her watch and then answers.

"It's 8:30. I think it's best if you wait until tomorrow love." Mum tells us.

"OK, come on let's get in the car so we can go home." I say. Both me and the Doctor get out of the helicopter followed closely by mum. We then walk over to the car and get in. Mum and Dad at the front whilst the Doctor and I sit in the back.

We drive home in silence, no-one wanting to bring up a conversation. Finally we get back to the house. Mum and dad get out the car and so do the Doctor and I. I look up at the house and think: 'maybe things will be OK'. The Doctor takes my hand and I look at him with a small smile. And together we walk into the house.

"Amanda? Tony?" Mum shouts. The Doctor looks at me.

"Who's Amanda?" He asks.

"She's Tony's babysitter." I tell him.

"OK, so how old is he now?"

"Tony is 4, nearly 5. I've been trying to get back to you for a long time." I say as we walk into the living room.

"I didn't know it had been that long." The Doctor says. We sit down on the sofa before I answer.

"I know, don't worry about it. What matters now is that we have each other." I say.

"Yep. I love you Rose."

"I love you too, Doctor." I say back. The Doctor then closes the gap between us and we kiss. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. God I love him. I don't care if he's not the same man I first met, I don't care that he's human and not a Time Lord any longer. All I care about is that he is always going to be with me and I will never lose him. He is MY Doctor and things are going to be brilliant from now on!

~the End~

* * *

><p><strong>So what d'you think was it OK?<strong>

**I am planning to make a series out of this, but I desperately need your ideas for the next one. What d'you think should happen? Should they get married? Have Children? Travel round in their TARDIS? (I think I'm going to put those things in anyway, but what d'you think. I think it would be nice if they lived the domestic life and the life that they love. The best of both lives)**

**Please review!**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
